piffandomcom-20200223-history
PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE SINGAPORE - Heroin is living hell
TOILET ROLL (1998) WARNING: VIDEO CONTAINS FLASHING LIGHTS A disturbing and quite disgusting PSA from Singapore in 1998. DESCRIPTION: In this PSA, we see different shots of a green, darkly lit toilet stall. The first thing we see is a toilet roll that's out of paper. It then cuts to some green text saying "DIARRHOEA FLOWS FOR DAYS" then cutting to some more shots of the bathroom before cutting to more text that says "YOUR ANUS BLISTERS WITH SORES". We then see a lamp swinging from one side of the room to the other. Then cutting to text that says "EVEN THE SOFTEST TISSUE FEELS LIKE FIRE" Then cutting to a shaky-camera shot of the room. (there also seems to be something in the middle of the room, but I can't tell what it is) It then cuts to some more text that says "THIS IS HEROIN WITHDRAWAL" then cutting to "FOUR OUT OF FIVE WHO TRY HEROIN NEVER ESCAPE" and finally cutting to "HEROIN IS LIVING HELL" after one last blurry shot of the toilet stall. And then cutting to the PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE SINGAPORE logo. SFX/MUSIC: I find it hard to describe what music is being played in this PSA. It almost sounds like a distorted guitar. As for the sound effects, loud noises of static can be heard throughout the PSA as well as electric buzzing when we see a shot of the lamp swing past and a noise that sounds like nails on a chalkboard afterwards. AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on some YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: High to Nightmare. The visuals, sound effects and descriptions given by the text will be very likely to disgust people and frighten them too. SWEAT (1998) Another disturbing and equally disgusting advert from drug free Singapore. DESCRIPTION: Throughout the PSA, we see shots of a man drenched in sweat as it occasionally cuts to text. "YOUR INTESTINES SHUT DOWN" "FOOD ROTS INSIDE THEM" "FAECES AND URINE ARE RELEASED IN YOUR SWEAT" then the camera switches back to the man and we get a close up shot of his lips as his tongue then licks the sweat "FOUR OUT OF FIVE WHO TRY HEROIN NEVER ESCAPE" "HEROIN IS LIVING HELL" Then in the last shot after the text, we see a blurry shot of the man's sweat-filled face before cutting to the PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE SINGAPORE logo. SOUNDS: N/A MUSIC: Heartbeats mixed in with a sound that could only be described as "Screechy" AVAILABILITY: Uncommon, can be found on some YouTube channels with good quality. SCARE FACTOR: High to Nightmare. Just like "Toilet roll" RATS (1999) WARNING: Videos of this PSA will not be uploaded due to it's graphic torture violence One more PSA from drug free Singapore, and out of the three mentioned in this page, this one is arguably the scariest. It's also quite different too. DESCRIPTION: We see a man from the middle ages era being dragged into a torture chamber where he is laid on the floor as rats are released into it. We then see the rats feasting on the mans body as he cries in pain. We then see maggots slowly eating at the man's body too, which is now completely lifeless and dead at this point. The camera then fades to black as we see the same man but in the present day overdosing on heroin. The last shot we see of this man is his (presumably dead) body lying on the ground. It then cuts to some text that is carved on a stone wall that says, you guessed it, "FOUR OUT OF FIVE WHO TRY HEROIN NEVER ESCAPE" then cutting to some more text that says "HEROIN IS LIVING HELL" before finally cutting to the PARTNERSHIP FOR A DRUG FREE SINGAPORE logo which is carved on the same wall. SOUNDS: Throughout the PSA we can hear, the screams of the man as he is tortured (and when he OD's on heroin at the end), the rats eating the man alive and of course, the narrator explaining everything as the PSA moves on in a very ominous voice. "IN THE MIDDLE AGES, DEATH BY TORTURE WAS AN ART FORM" "ONE METHOD INVOLVED PLACING A CAGE OVER YOU" "INSIDE WOULD BE SOME... RATS" "SOON, THE RATS WOULD GET HUNGRY. SO THEY'D DINE... ON YOU" "WHATEVER WAS LEFT OF YOU... WOULD THEN START TO ROT" "THEN, AS YOU'RE SLOWLY EATEN ALIVE... EVENTUALLY, YOU'LL DIE" "TODAY... WE JUST TAKE HEROIN" AVAILABILITY: Very Rare. The only YouTube channel I've seen this on (That originally uploaded it) was HelloImAPizza. CHEESE FACTOR: For the man's screaming, they used stock sound effects (Luckily the horror of the PSA makes up for this one mistake) SCARE FACTOR: Nightmare. The sound effects (excluding the stock screaming effects), the music, and especially the visuals and the narrator, all help this PSA become one of the scariest anti-drug PSAs ever made.Category:1990's PIFs Category:Violent PIFs Category:Drugs PIFs Category:Singapore Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs